Virtues & Sins
by Saezuri Nohito
Summary: She was a little pink haired medic nin. He was a big bad missing nin. SasuSaku. One shot.


_She was a little pink-haired medic._

_He was a big bad missing-nin._

_Her name smelt of flowers._

_His was drenched with blood._

_She was the purest of the pure._

_He was scarred beyond repair._

_She lives in virtue._

_He lives in sin._

_She has healed many wounds._

_He has stilled many hearts._

_She was a fallen angel._

_He was a lost demon._

_She deserved Heaven._

_He deserved Hell._

_And the both of them_

_Were from a village_

_Called Konoha._

.-.-.

**Virtues & Sins**

.-.-.

She was a little pink-haired medic.

...Not that she was little. Not anymore. She did have pink hair though, her natural hair color. And she was a medic, one of the best.

And she still carried with her something that would have been as delicious as meat to hungry predators had it given off a scent.

...Her innocence.

"Stay here," her team leader of this mission said. He was about to give her further instructions...

...When something grabbed hold of his neck and separated his head from his body.

You see, she was a little pink-haired medic.

And on this fateful night, in her bloodstained clothing that didn't deter her innocence...

She finally met her big bad missing-nin for the first time in almost three years.

.-.-.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. Spring's cherry blossom. A flower the shade of her hair which shared the same characteristics she possessed: fragile, delicate...and beautiful, especially those that bloom in adversity...as she did.

He was Uchiha Sasuke. The heir to a dead clan that had a tragic past filled with blood, gore, tears and betrayal. A clan that might cease to exist...as its two last survivors' fate seemed to be death by the other's hand.

Her name smelt of flowers.

His was drenched with blood.

.-.-.

"I didn't think you'd like staring at bare backs," he commented as he felt her gaze lingering there after taking off his bloody top.

"I wasn't staring!" he could practically hear her embarrassment. "I was just shocked, that's all!"

"Oh?" he said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Is my back that shocking compared to your patients'?"

She only bit her lip and didn't reply. Then she was suddenly behind him, her calloused hands trailing one of the many scars on his back. "What happened?"

She probably didn't realize it, but that feather-light touch of hers was something that was reserved for candlelit rooms and soft sheets. She was making his Curse Seal react and just because she had managed to deactivate it during the incident at the Forest of Death, doesn't mean she can do it again.

He turned and her hands landed on his hard, lean upper torso. "I was disobedient."

...It was ironic.

She was flawless in every way...

...While he was scarred beyond repair.

.-.-.

She lived in virtue. She didn't have a specific religion she'd pledged herself to, but prayed to Kami-sama every morning and every night, praying for the start of a good day at dawn among other things and thanking for a good day at night, praying for forgiveness for any sins she might've done that day.

He lived in sin. He didn't believe in Kami-sama, gave into his lust for power, it didn't matter that it was of darkness, so long as he can carry out his revenge. He would kill anyone or anything that got in his way, no matter if they were innocent or as sinful as he.

She didn't believe that almost everyone sinned. Name anything bad and she definitely had not done most of it.

He didn't realize that there were a scant number of people who'd never sinned. He'd lied, betrayed, killed, cursed and done almost everything bad one would think of.

She was bound to Heaven.

He was bound to Hell.

They weren't meant to be.

.-.-.

She has healed many wounds. Physical, psychological, poisoned...

He has stilled many hearts. Those of other ninjas, civilians...the women and children had all been ordered by one of the people who happily ruined his already marred life...

She restored lives.

He destroyed them.

.-.-.

She was a fallen angel. Even in a village as tainted as his current one, she remained untouched. (Water may surround the water lily, but doesn't wet its petals...)

He was a lost demon. Even in a ninja village as peaceful as Konoha, he managed to get lost in darkness. And he was the worst of the worst for bringing such innocence to such a sinful place, especially since she was there to heal the hands of the worst of sinners...

His predecessor...

Her teacher's worst friend...

...Orochimaru.

.-.-.

He was a little lost demon.

So she embraced him with light to ensure that he won't get lost again.

And if the process repeats...at least they'll be lost together.

...Not that a certain fox of sunshine, who would go to the darkest oblivion to find them and offer his hand then drag them home and a certain perverted sensei who still read that damn book even while 'rescuing' two of his students, would ever allow that to happen.

.-.-.

_She was a pink-haired medic._

_He was an ex-missing nin._

_Her name still carried the scent of flowers._

_His was losing its bloody stench._

_She remained the purest of the pure._

_His scars were slowly healing._

_She continues to live in virtue._

_He lives in peace now._

_She endlessly heals all wounds._

_He had stopped inflicting fatal ones._

_She will always be a fallen angel._

_He was a lost demon who'd found his way._

_She was on the gate of Heaven's list._

_...And he might be too one day._

_And the both of them_

_Were from a village_

_Called Konoha_

_Where for every leaf that has fallen_

_Others will sprout in its place_

_With the fallen ones always_

_In their minds_

_Even after they have withered and crumbled away..._

.-.-.

The End.

.-.-.

My first attempt at a one-shot fanfic. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for taking your time to read 'Virtues & Sins.'


End file.
